1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for determining the presence of a transmitter and a receiver and to a system designed for carrying out the same. The invention further relates to a central processing unit for use in the method or the system.
2) Description of the Prior Art
At present many vehicles are fitted with a transmitter and a receiver designed for transmitting signals and receiving signals, respectively. The vehicle is to that end provided with a central processing unit, which is operatively connected to the transmitter and the receiver. The transmitter and the receiver are usually mounted at locations in the vehicle where an optimum range for reception and transmission can be realised. To improve said range, a number of receivers and transmitters are usually provided, which receivers and transmitters are mounted at different locations in the vehicle.
Especially in those situations in which a number of transmitters and receivers are used, which may even be detachable, it is difficult for the central processing unit to determine the presence of a transmitter and a receiver.